Licorice Trails: The Persistence of Memory
by FanggirlX
Summary: Oneshot about the red string of fate. Sasuke and Naruto were happily in a relationship until Sasuke's family began making trouble for them trying to make him leave Naruto and reclaim his rights to the family owned Sharingan Corporation. How will their love survive such a test?


**A.N.- Hi there everybody! I'm FanggirlX and I want to thank everyone in advance who reads this newest story of mine. **

**This is actually the second installment in a series I am doing called Licorice Trails. This series is about the red string of fate that many people around the world believe in, in some shape or form.  
**  
**As you may or may not know, I write a lot of Sakura/Gaara stories because they're my favorite couple. So naturally they were my first choice to write about when I started this series. **  
**Choosing my next couple was just about as easy. I adore the Naruto Sasuke pairing, it has so much potential and it holds so many different emotions behind it.**

**Since I don't want any of my stories to contradict one another, and they'll all be taking place in the same universe possibly even the same city, whatever pairing I choose has to stick; meaning that while I like four different pairings for Naruto, I had to choose my absolute favorite of the four.  
I like him with Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, and Sasuke and since I already have a story going for Naruto and Gaara it was time to stop being a coward and write for my top Naruto pairing (Naruto the character not Naruto the show, SakuGaa forever!). Naruto and Sasuke are such a popular pairing I kept putting it off in fear I would not do them justice; but, after a long time and a few changes in plan I wrote this story for my Licorice Trails series.**

**I have to be completely honest and say it is far different from how I usually write romance, it is not my usual cute fluff just add water instant happy ending type romance.  
Nevertheless, I am deeply pleased with how it worked out and I now cherish this story greatly because it was a new journey in writing for me.  
**

**So I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys it. Please tell me what you think, I love hearing from my readers. **  
**It is rated M because there is some bad language and several lemony (sex) ****scenes.**

**Thank you!  
Love FangirlX**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...

* * *

"If you leave again, don't expect me to chase after you this time."

* * *

Freewill was a fantasy.

The notion itself seemed real enough; the freedom to make one's own decisions, to choose one's own fate, it sounded reasonably possible.

However, when put to action, the notion was always proven to be, without a doubt, a crock of shit.

No decision was made by one single person, solely influenced by their wants and their needs. No choice was ever truly made without the consideration of the consequences that could come to be placed on someone else. It simply wasn't done.

Of this, Sasuke was positive.

If freewill were more than a myth, more than some silly ideal, then he would not be sitting with a stiff back on a sore butt in a cloth bench seat dappled with mysterious unidentifiable stains.

If he truly possessed freewill, the raven haired man knew, he'd not be headed in the exact opposite direction from which he really wanted to be going. He wouldn't be swaying unhappily with every lurch and bump the train car endured as it faithfully followed its rails.

If Sasuke felt he had a choice, he wouldn't be leaving Naruto.

As much as he wanted to ignore his father's wishes, as much as he wanted to cast off his responsibilities towards the Uchiha family, Sasuke knew the consequences of such selfishness and thus, he could not.

His great, great, great grandfather had been a brilliant man; one of pure genius and flowing creativity. In a time when his ideas were viewed as nothing more than the crazed delusions of an eccentric young man, Madara Uchiha had created a device lightyears ahead of its time; a computer.

From that moment onward, over the decades, the corporation named Sharingan had flourished, expanded, and dominated the world of technology crushing out any competition ruthlessly.

The Uchihas were not viewed as good people and, truth be told, they never should be held in such a view. The whole family line was riddled with stories throughout history showcasing just how dark and dirty they all could be.

Sasuke was no exception. He'd been raised by his father who'd been raised by his own, and with each new generation it seemed the men of Uchiha became more and more malicious and power hungry.

There was an unspoken challenge, an unwritten record, amongst the Uchihas comparing the newest heir to all who'd come before him.

Sasuke's father had single handedly taken control of the majority of remaining internet companies not already connected to Sharingan, each tiny fledgling group that had shown any potential of becoming greater than a flea had been consumed by the powerhouse corporation immediately.

Therefore, it was expected of Sasuke to not only take charge of Sharingan and run it with pride and perfect precision but he was also expected to surpass the accomplishments of all those who'd led before him.

Releasing a sigh he'd been stubbornly holding back, the grumpy young man let his onyx eyes drift to the right and gaze out the plexi-glass window.

He shouldn't even _have _to be dealing with this.

Sasuke was the youngest, he'd been the second son born to Fugaku Uchiha, his father. His older brother, Itachi, was another genius just like Madara himself.

As a child growing up in the strict demanding environment that he had, Sasuke had constantly competed with his brother; striving to best him just once. Yet, Itachi was a prodigy and nothing Sasuke could muster even compared.

When Sasuke got an A in a class, Itachi had an A+.

When Sasuke was M.V.P on his current sporting team, Itachi was so skilled in the sport that he was made assistant coach.

When Sasuke was valedictorian at the top of his class, Itachi was given an award made especially for him because his GPA was the highest the region had ever seen.

Sasuke, in short, was never good enough because Itachi was the breathing embodiment of perfection.

And yet it was Sasuke, not Itachi, who was being forced to leave the life he'd established for himself and go rushing home for a crash course in running a company he should have never been eligible to inherit. All due to the fact his father had become deathly ill. In fact, it was believed the older man wouldn't even make it to Christmas; it was currently four days after Thanksgiving.

Try as he may, Sasuke could not force any sort of remorse or sadness at the thought of losing his father. All he could feel was anger and bitterness.

His father had never shown him any form of love; he'd never uttered a single word of praise or encouragement to his youngest son. No, all of the pride he could bear to spare for something as unnecessary as raising his children went to Itachi. Fugaku had never shown any interest in Sasuke at all, most likely under the impression that he'd had no need for a second son seeing as he had his perfect first born.

But, Itachi had let his father, and the rest of the family, down when he'd disappeared a few years back. Without a word of goodbye, without a warning, or even a hint to his planned future the man vanished off the face of the earth, leaving Sasuke to pick up his slack; thus indirectly creating this culmination of clusterfucks that the young man's current predicament had spawned from.

It was because of Itachi that Sasuke had been forced to leave behind the life he'd made for himself, and the man he'd made it with. Naruto.

Naruto was the most idiotic being Sasuke had ever encountered. Truly the guy was stupid. He smiled even when people hurt him. He trusted even when he knew they were lying. He worked hard even when he knew there'd be no reward, no recognition.

Who was that stupid? What sort of moron lived such a life, one of optimistic denial?

Naruto Uzumaki apparently…

They'd met during high school actually. However, due to his competitive nature and the one sided battle he'd been holding with Itachi, Sasuke had failed to even notice the blonde's existence in any of his classes.

College was a different matter.

Somehow, Naruto had made it into the same university as Sasuke, a mystery that remained unsolved to this day.

Any time Sasuke had jokingly brought it up or teased the blonde about it Naruto only blushed a bit and laughed it off saying to Sasuke that he was and always would be an ass, this statement was most often coupled with a punch to the shoulder or chest.

Naruto wasn't the gentlest of people, which had been just fine for Sasuke, for neither was he. He'd just hit the idiot back, harder, never to be outdone by anyone.

Huffing quietly, Sasuke allowed himself to slump into the grungy bench cushions.

It pained him to think about Naruto. An emptiness filled his chest at the mere thought of him. It was, undoubtedly, the hole that Naruto had filled.

The guy had accepted Sasuke wholeheartedly, flaws and all; yet with his ridiculous wagers and mindless challenges Naruto had unwittingly pushed him to work harder and be better, to become more.

It had been different from his competing with Itachi, worlds apart actually.

Going up against Naruto he'd not only stood a better chance of winning but the only thing that Sasuke suffered if he lost was a little outlandish boasting, complete with an amusing victory dance that included an adorably uncoordinated butt wiggle.

Honestly, it was worth suffering a loss every now and then just to witness the extent to which the idiot would go in his pathetic celebrations. Sasuke would never tell him, but most of the times Naruto had won had been because Sasuke had felt down and had simply wanted a reason to smile again.

A frown overtook Sasuke's countenance. He'd never tell him… not only because it'd deeply damage the blonde's surprisingly fragile ego but because…he'd never have a chance to tell him. Sasuke had left him.

The fact was still sinking in really.

Naruto had begged, pleaded, shouted, threatened, even shed a few tears while doing anything he could to convince Sasuke to ignore his father and just stay. With him.

Sasuke had wanted to, damn if he hadn't wanted anything more than to stay in that one bedroom apartment with Naruto...but…in the end he couldn't stay; thus the foundation of his belief that freewill was a mere urban myth.

If the decision had been solely his to make he'd still be in that apartment, sitting in the tiny room Naruto had sanctioned as his studio, listening to the beautiful music the blonde created there. While music had never been something Sasuke had appreciated before, Naruto had changed that early on. In fact, Naruto had changed a lot about Sasuke, period, and not all of it had been because of a few challenges or bets.

Sasuke had never intended to fall for the man. Truthfully, he still sat many a day simply perplexed that he had.

If he'd ever been asked prior to that first kiss with Naruto if he were gay or if he'd ever even entertained the idea of being with another man Sasuke may have beat the bold asker of such a question until they were a puddle of person and nothing more.

Yet, after the intensity he'd seen in Naruto's electrically blue eyes, after the sensation of his lips crushed against Naruto's demanding mouth, after the dancing butterflies in his stomach when Naruto had pulled away and simply laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder…Sasuke had been helpless to stop the feelings that had flooded into him; a fact that had actually initially infuriated the raven haired young man, resulting in an unreasonable display of rage towards Naruto. But Naruto had taken every punch, every kick, thrown at him. He'd let Sasuke throw him around and slam him into the floors and walls. He'd let Sasuke fight it out, let all the anger out.

Those blue eyes, his blue eyes, had simply watched with understanding as Sasuke struggled with everything.

Being gay took away half of his ability to accomplish his parents' wishes. Without a wife he'd never grant them an heir with the Uchiha blood flowing through him. And with Itachi gone AWOL, God only knew where the asshole was, Sasuke had been begrudgingly accepted as their last hope and he'd shouldered the responsibility because he pathetically still pined for their approval. Discovering that he was falling for a man meant the end of his family bloodline as well as any lingering hope his mother and father would one day be proud of him.

All that considered, having Naruto stare at him with love shining in those blue eyes, love for only him and for no other reason than he was Sasuke, the man Naruto loved; how could he turn away from that?

That day when Naruto had uttered the words, fateful words of hope and pure acceptance, when he'd made a promise of a warm future together all rolled into three simple yet overpowering words… "I love you" Naruto's voice whispered to him so sweetly from his memories; Sasuke had caved that day, as he nearly had this last time when his family had begun tormenting them and pressuring Sasuke into returning. Every time something awful happened, after each phone call that had ended sourly, Naruto would smile at him with a deep understanding and sadness and say those three words, wiping away all the frustration.

Sasuke sat frowning in his train seat remembering the audacity with which he'd fought back. The first time he'd finally chosen Naruto over his family Sasuke couldn't remember a time he'd felt more free. He'd turned away from his family, fuck them, he'd never been good enough for them anyway, and he walked away from the stability and luxury of their trust fund fortune, he had no need for their money, it came at too high a price.

His father had cursed him and declared that he had no sons, his mother had wept and guilted him in every possible way she could manage; but when he left their house and got into Naruto's rust bucket car he'd never felt lighter than in that moment and when Naruto squeezed his shoulder and whispered those three words once again Sasuke had known he'd made the right choice. Life instantly became something enjoyable, something worth getting up for every morning.

He hadn't even had half a year to enjoy his new found freedom before his father had found out about his failing heart.

He'd sought Sasuke out and demanded that he stop "the pitiful demented game of house he was playing".

He was told to reclaim his responsibilities and take back onto his shoulders the burdensome weight of his family's company.

In the beginning, Sasuke had stood firm. For three months he'd continuously said no, despite the multitude of dirty tricks and underhanded stunts his father had pulled trying to separate him from Naruto. Including the dreadful incident in which Naruto had been horribly hurt.

He and Naruto had withstood it all.

Right up until yesterday, when his mother had called, sobbing into his ear about the news of his father's imminent death and the inevitable division of Sharingan due to his dying.

Overcome with guilt, so much so that he could barely breathe, Sasuke had agreed to return but on his terms. Meaning Naruto came with him.

Maybe he could have it both ways? Run the company and still be happy with Naruto…

Swaying with the steady rhythm of the train, Sasuke scoffed softly, crossing his arms over his chest. As if he could ever have that. As if he could ever be allowed happiness. The world would end.

He squirmed around in his seat a little, trying to find a comfortable position. Everything ached, his body had grown stiff from not moving for several hours. It seemed like this hellish ride would never end, much like the dispute he'd had with his mother the day before.

However, in the end, after many heated arguments throughout the day and more threats than he'd care to remember coming from the mouth of the woman who'd given him life, Sasuke had finally given into his mother's demands.

His father was dying.

What choice did he really have?

If he didn't assume control before his father passed, the board would seize control of the company which would ultimately end with them selling it and dividing it into pieces that they could each own equally resulting in thousands of people suddenly left jobless, not to mention the oh so tragic loss of all power his family held.

While he didn't give a rat's ass about the actual company… or the fate of his pathetic family, how could he allow them to sweep the legs out from underneath so many families, and so close to Christmas no less?

He couldn't…he just couldn't allow himself to be _that_ selfish.

If anything, Naruto could at least carry pride in that fact. Before him, before the change he'd caused, Sasuke wouldn't have cared. His happiness would've been his first and only priority. He'd felt the world owed him at least that much.

Sasuke's black eyes darkened with bitter ruefulness, somehow he doubted Naruto could care less for the accomplishment he'd made…

He'd denied not only himself happiness but Naruto as well. An act of betrayal so deep he'd expect no forgiveness from Naruto no matter how long he managed to live, and he'd never ask for it.

_"If you leave again, don't expect me to chase after you this time."_

No…remembering the last words Naruto had spoken…and the steel behind his eyes…Sasuke knew it'd be a waste of breath asking to be forgiven. He didn't deserve it anyway.

The train shuddered to a stop and the rest of the passengers got up and rushed to leave the train car.

Sasuke remained seated, silently watching as they all exited. Once he was the only one left he stood feeling his bones stretch with each tiny movement made.

Swiping his long bangs out of his eyes, Sasuke reached up and took hold of the handle on his bag still waiting up in the overhead storage compartment.

A tanned hand reached up, grazing Sasuke's hand to also take the bag.

Feeling his heart leap up into his throat, Sasuke stared at the tan calloused hand on his handle. It looked like Naruto's hand… but there was no way he was on this train…was there? The blonde was infamous for being full of surprises…

Daring to look finally, Sasuke glanced behind him to see the owner of the hand and his heart plummeted. A man close to his own age with brown medium length hair and dark eyes smiled politely at him, as all employees of the train company were taught to do.

"May I get this for you, sir?" asked the young man clad in the train steward uniform.

Sasuke jerked his head in a single shake and yanked his bag down on his own.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Why had he been so stupid?

Of course it wasn't Naruto.

He'd probably never see Naruto again.

Ducking his head down, erasing all emotion from his face just as he'd learned to do at the tender age of eight, Sasuke made his way off the train and through the train station and out the large ornamented glass door at the front of the building.

He spotted the black limo obviously meant for him since it bore the red and white insignia of the Sharingan Corporation.

Allowing himself one final sigh Sasuke pushed away all thoughts of Naruto and the happy life he'd left behind and with his head held high and proud he went to get in the limo.

Sliding into the leather seat Sasuke kept his mask in place as he allowed himself to rest against the high class upholstery. He discreetly glanced around the interior and saw only two people in the car with him, a thin man with thick rimmed glasses and limp black hair sitting in the seat across from him and the elderly driver up front. While Sasuke pretended to be polite and listen to the poor sap who'd gotten roped into picking him up at one in the morning prattle on and on about the plans for the following day he let his muscles relax a little at the relief that none of his relatives had come to pick him up; but of course how could he have even feared such a ridiculous possibility? Uchihas never do grunt work, even for each other.

Sasuke was fully aware that the bespectacled gentleman would continue to talk with or without encouragement from him just for the sake of seeming polite in the presence of a legendary Uchiha, not to mention the Uchiha who'd soon be owner and CEO of the family corporation. So, he decided to take the half hour car ride ahead of him to relax.

While the young Uchiha didn't fall asleep, he drifted into a state of conscious unconsciousness. He was awake and vaguely aware of his surroundings but his mind was elsewhere entirely. Unfortunately, his mind didn't exactly go anywhere pleasant…it took him back to a day ago, when he'd said goodbye to Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke, don't do this." Naruto said; his voice ragged with emotion, his stance showing just how exhausted he truly felt.

They were standing in the living room they'd painted together, next to the couch they'd tediously picked out together.

This apartment was theirs, an almost perfect blend of their styles and personalities. Sasuke had wanted white or cream walls, nothing too bold. Naruto had wanted blue, rich night sky blue. The walls were blue.

Naruto had also wanted big comfy overstuffed couches and chairs, to make it all homey he'd said.

Sasuke had wanted something modern, something mature enough to counter the image their blue walls gave about them.

And after many test plops and experimental positions on more pieces than Sasuke could remember, Naruto had agreed on a five piece set of elegant modern white consisting of two sleek yet comfortable chairs and a three piece couch that created an L shape.

Sasuke remembered fondly the days they'd spent designing this apartment they shared.

Naruto had joked about them needing to throw tea parties to initiate their new furniture that no other celebration would do for such a set. A swift fist to the top of his head put an end to that easily enough.

Chuckling, Naruto had rubbed his assaulted noggin and teased, "Do you like our sissy white couch that much?"

Sasuke had cut him a fierce glare, "It's not sissy, Naruto. It's professional."

Laughing in the face of Sasuke's anger like he always did the blonde had nodded saying, "Sure, sure, whatever, Sasuke."

He'd plopped down on the subject of debate and grinned up at the black haired man.

"K, so no tea party. I know another way we can _initiate _this couch. Let's christen the shit outta this thing."

The suggestive gaze and his cocky grin had been more than enough to make Sasuke comply, he very much liked the idea of making this couch officially theirs.

Naruto had wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slim waist, dragging him down on top of him.

Sasuke struggled to move off his lap, "Idiot." he glared at the confident blue eyed moron beneath him, "What do you take me for? I'm not some flimsy girl you can sit in your lap! I will not ju-" he was cut off by Naruto slamming his mouth down on his. The blonde had ravaged his mouth and then pulled back, a dark chuckle in his scratchy voice, "Shut up, stupid. I know you're not a girl." at those words he'd wrapped his fingers around the main tell tale sign testifying that Sasuke was indeed not female. It had sent a chill through him and Sasuke had frozen, relishing Naruto's now very experienced hand on him.

"But," Naruto had added as he'd tugged Sasuke's shirt up and licked his stomach, "I let you have your _professional _furniture. So just sit there looking like the pretty boy you are while you give me my reward."

He'd tried to ignore Naruto's ministrations and he'd actually mustered a fairly decent glare, "But I let you have your damn blue walls, moron. And the orange toaster, the hideous thing…"

Naruto's eyes had flamed with desire, "Don't tell me you forgot your reward for that _noble_ sacrifice…" he'd purred, rubbing his hand up Sasuke's back, dragging his nails lightly across the sensitive skin all while the other hand continued teasing him through his pants, pants that seemed far too tight now.

Sasuke had indeed forgotten his "reward" but he'd instantly remembered it with Naruto's reminder…

An image of Naruto's arrogant smirk followed by his messy blonde head between Sasuke's thighs had flickered through his rattled mind.

How could he have forgotten…his reward?

Suddenly Sasuke's face hurt and he found himself stumbling into the wall behind him. He'd been jerked out of fond memories by Naruto's punch to his jaw.

Sasuke saw the tears on the rims of Naruto's eyes, threatening to spill and he frowned. Long gone were those days… no more happy memories.

Returning to the harsh reality of present day, he told the blonde coldly, "I'm leaving. It's been decided."

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah, but not by me! Not by _us_. It's our life, Sasuke. They don't have a damn say in any of it!"

"He's dying, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Fists clenched at his sides, Naruto shouted back, "SO? You always wished him dead anyway! You don't owe him a damn thing!"

"That is not for you to decide!" Sasuke snapped, "It is my choice. My decision! He may be a rat bastard who deserves to die a lonely death, but what of the corporation? Huh, Naruto? Do I just sit by and let thousands of people lose their jobs? Simply for my sake?" Sasuke's voice quieted, "Would you really ask that of me?"

Gone were the threats of tears, Naruto was crying now, "No…I just…I don't know why you have to leave _me _to help them."

A sad frown on his face, Sasuke answered softly as he closed the gap between them to hug Naruto, "My mother made a valid point. Sharingan is a family based company, Naruto. With no promise of an heir to come from me, why would they grant me authority over it? It'll simply die and separate upon my death. The board would much prefer avoiding all that hassle and just deny me my birthright from the start. At least that way they can sell it and make a profit rather than trying to salvage an openly dying company. Understand?"

Relaxing into Sasuke's embrace, Naruto hugged him back, "But there are other ways for us to still give them a blood heir. I mean, I don't want kids for a long while but it's not impossible for us when we are ready."

Sasuke shook his head, "I doubt they'd accept that, Naruto."

Naruto pulled away from him, staring at him with wounded eyes, "You're not even gonna try." he said, "You're just rolling over? Why are you just taking all of this!"

Naruto suddenly lost all of his fight and his shoulders slumped in defeat, his head bowed in shame, "Am I not even worth fighting for, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at the defeated blonde, he didn't know what to say.

Naruto was worth it, he was worth fighting for…but Sasuke just didn't see a point in fighting a losing battle…he didn't see any need to drag this out and subjugate Naruto to his dirty family and their cruelties any further.

The company board was filled with uncles and cousins who were just waiting for a chance at the corporation's power and prestige, even if it were just a small but equal share of it. They'd never cut him any slack or show him any compassion or understanding, out of petty jealousy, they'd push him harder in hopes of breaking him.

"This isn't a fight I can win, Naruto." Sasuke muttered, truly heartbroken at the fact.

Naruto glared at him, "So I'm not. I'm not worth it. That's all you had to say."

Sighing, Sasuke picked up the single bag he was taking with him, he didn't have much need for the sentimental memories attached to everything else he could take. They'd only cause pain.

He turned to face the door and placed his hand on the cool metal of the door knob.

"Goodbye, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, determined to leave as an Uchiha should, proud.

"If you leave again, don't expect me to chase after you this time. I won't even be around when you come back." Naruto said, his voice shaking with anger.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, "I won't be coming back this time, Naruto."

Then he left, not bothering to glance back for one last time at the blonde he loved. He couldn't bear to see the look of betrayal on Naruto's face.

* * *

The limo pulled to a stop at a curb in the front of a moderately high class hotel. It was nothing too grandeur but it was suitable enough for the "Uchiha family standard" that they wouldn't say much about it.

Sasuke had insisted on getting a hotel room that he paid for himself, he refused to stay under their roof or use their money. He was back in "their" town, back in their sights; they wouldn't get anything more from him than that.

Reaching his room and kicking off his shoes, the raven haired man dropped his bag by the door and shuffled a few feet inside and fell onto his bed and lay as he landed, not even bothering to get comfortable. He didn't deserve comfort…

It didn't matter anyway, he was exhausted. He only had a few hours before dawn and then he'd be thrown back into the lion's den that was his family. Closing his eyes, Sasuke lay on his hotel bed still in his business slacks and his button up collared dress shirt, he drifted into a fitful sleep. In his dreams he recalled all the memories his conscious mind was refusing to acknowledge, all the good times with Naruto that hurt even more than the bitter painful memories of leaving.

* * *

Hours and miles away, a breathless blonde stood panting as he surveyed the wreckage that remained of the home he'd built with Sasuke.

Tears shimmered on the edges of his blue eyes as Naruto collapsed to the debris covered ground.

How could he just leave like this? Did everything they'd shared mean so little?

The image of Sasuke's sad dark eyes flashed across Naruto's mind. No…it all meant something; or he wouldn't have been so hurt himself.

Naruto's frown deepened and he kicked at a random piece of torn paper on the floor next to his foot.

Sasuke was always logical and always did what he thought was the "best", even if it wasn't what was best for him.

Sighing heavily, Naruto got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. Kicking all the debris out of the small cream colored room-stuffy Sasuke chose the color scheme-Naruto tugged off his T-shirt and tossed it to the ground with extra vehemence, still trying to exert any lingering anger.

Being abandoned hurt…it always did. But one only has to be left so many times by so many different people before they begin to grow immune to such pain; therefore, Naruto knew exactly how to shut it all off and lock it away for a rainy miserable day when he'd allow himself time to mope properly.

His parents had ditched him at the nearest orphanage. All five of his foster homes had eventually demanded he leave, the last one had hurt the most…he'd almost thought they'd cared for him. Almost all of his friends grew tired of his personality at some point; but hell, after how his life had gone growing up, could they honestly have expected anything less than an "emotional rollercoaster"?

The blonde scoffed, losers, rollercoasters were beast anyway…

Naruto met the eyes of his reflection in the now cracked mirror. His gaze drifted down to the still fresh and jagged scar he'd earned due to the dirty handed dealings of Sasuke's family. Absently bringing his calloused fingers up to his side where the tender pink tissue displayed the constant reminder of what he'd go through to be with Sasuke, Naruto's gaze hardened into steel.

Even Sasuke had already left him once before…but he'd promised he never would again…and yet where was the sorry sack now?

Cursing, Naruto turned away from his reflection and stalked over to the shower stall. Tearing the frosted glass door nearly off its small hinges Naruto stomped in and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature as hot as it could possibly get.

The piping jet streams hit him and blazed his skin, seeping down to the core of his body.

An extra heavy weight on his lower half brought Naruto out of his angry haze and he looked down with mild disgust to see he was still wearing his pants.

Cursing like an old sailor, Naruto jerked his pants off and stumbled as he did so, toppling to the slick tile floor of the stall, hot water beating down on his bowed head. Seething, Naruto jerked his jeans and boxers off and crumpled the soggy material into a ball and threw it out of the shower stall. Not even bothering to stand up he just sat on the tile and scowled at the drain.

His water logged bangs hung in his eyes, a tiny cascade flowed from one particular lock right over his eye while he glared daggers at the innocent shower drain.

A tightly balled fist slammed into the slick tiled walls and Naruto cursed once more, uncaring of the pain throbbing through his hand.

It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

Sasuke was gone.

He'd left.

And he wasn't coming back.

He'd blatantly said he wasn't coming back this time.

Feh, like he came back easily last time…

Naruto caught sight of another scar on his thigh that he'd received in the same incident that'd gashed up his side.

The blonde's blue eyes softened as he was flooded by memories of how tenderly Sasuke had tried to care for him while he'd healed.

Granted, most of it had been fueled by intense feelings of guilt but, fuck, Naruto wasn't picky…someone caring for him was rare and he'd take it however the gift came, wrapped in guilt or not.

For someone like Sasuke, a guy who'd never really had to lift a finger for anything beyond what he deigned a worthy reason to, to take it upon himself to do all of the chores that Naruto normally did as well as cook and tend to Naruto's every need and desire...it was, in Naruto's mind, a pretty ultimate sign of devotion. To be something worthy enough for the often too prideful Uchiha to climb off his high horse and lift a finger to help meant a great deal to the blonde who'd never felt he'd meant a thing to anyone.

He had thought for sure, in that time, that they'd be together forever. He'd lived those days with a constant smile on his face, despite the pain assailing his body, all because he'd believed Sasuke was his for good, through thick and thin; Naruto had been so damned sure he'd finally found someone who wouldn't leave him.

Of course, it was only a day or two after Naruto had had such a notion that Sasuke had just vanished into thin air with a check for the doctor bills and a short note saying he wouldn't subject Naruto to any of his family's cruelties anymore.

* * *

Naruto sat there, note in hand, with a look of shock and hurt on his face for hours just trying to comprehend what had happened. There hadn't been any signs of this coming, he would know, he was pretty damn good at spotting them…he'd seen them enough. But just yesterday Sasuke had done exactly as he had done all the past week: clean, cook, sponge bath, cook, quickie, bandage change, clean more, more sex, more food, talk, sleep. Pretty normal shit…

Shaking his head, Naruto let the note slip from his fingers.

He moved his legs gingerly to the side of the bed and reached for his crutches by the nightstand.

Normally he just used them to get to the bathroom and back, but he was certain he could go further if need be. Pain was no issue right now. Sasuke was being a dumbass and no one knew how to snap him out of head up ass mode better than he did.

Mentally grumbling about the raven haired idiot, Naruto struggled to get some semblance of clothes on.

What did a guy have to do to make someone fucking stay?

He'd taken a bullet for him!

Well, in reality it had been a 2012 black Impala, but dammit that was bigger than a fucking bullet! It should count!

Naruto still shuddered at the memory of seeing that car racing towards Sasuke. The fear that had gripped his heart at the brief millisecond Naruto had thought he'd lose Sasuke still choked him up from time to time.

So he could understand perfectly well Sasuke's feelings on the matter.

Naruto had been the one to actually get hurt. At the last minute Naruto had pushed Sasuke out of the way. So instead of Naruto witnessing Sasuke get hit by a speeding car, Sasuke had been forced to endure the sight of Naruto being bowled over.

Which, Naruto thought could be mildly amusing if Sasuke took the time to view in such a light, but he knew the guy never would, because if the roles were switched, he never would be able to either.

So yeah, he understood why Sasuke thought leaving was a good idea; he didn't want Naruto to get hurt on his behalf ever again.

Naruto agreed.

Getting hit by a car was something he didn't want to ever repeat; or anything of the like, so no speed boats, trains, planes, or mopeds either.

Naruto frowned. This may be part of why Sasuke left…he needed to quit making light of the whole thing. He knew it upset Sasuke, but humor was just Naruto's fallback defense when he had nothing else to say or think on a matter.

Naruto stopped and leaned against the wall. His body was shaking and he was covered in a thin film of sweat, and he'd only made it twelve feet from the door of their apartment.

His side was so badly torn open it had to be stitched together along with some strategically placed sturdy staples, his leg was in a soft cast and also stitched together, his back was raw from road burn and his body was covered in random bruises and cuts that each hurt like a tiny bitch.

He knew it was stupid to push himself like this, but the truth of the matter was, Naruto feared that if he waited until he was healed enough to actually go searching for Sasuke, he'd never find the fucker. Which he knew was Sasuke's intent.

He planned to disappear; out of the city, shit, maybe out of the country itself, but most importantly he planned to disappear from Naruto's life.

And that, was something Naruto could not allow.

Sasuke was someone who actually loved him; emotional damage and all. The guy may not have had much of his own as far as a sense of humor, but he didn't mind Naruto's strange humor or his "off putting attitude".

When someone could love you, flaws and all, you did not let them just walk away with some piece of crap note saying it was for the best.

So Naruto put on his tough face and carried on.

He made it down to the bottom floor and out on to the sidewalk, albeit not without plenty of breaks, but dammit he was making it.

Cursing the Uchiha family for the umpteenth time since their petty tricks had started, Naruto stared at the parking place his poor recently murdered car Rusty had once sat faithfully every day.

How the police report had worded it was that some "unpredictable" and "uncontrollable" incidents of vandalism had taken place in their neighborhood which had "no underlying purpose" and "were unrelated to any local gang activities"; only thing was his car had been the only one attacked in these "incidents." He and Sasuke had known immediately that it had been another strike from the "great and powerful Uchihas."

Bleh, great and powerful his ass…they were so great they resorted to "vandalism" and hit and runs. Cowards is what they really were.

Wishing death by a thousand fleas off the backs of a hundred wet angry camels on all Uchihas, except Sasuke…who may or may not be spared the fleas pending the outcome of the day, Naruto regrettably continued his search by foot.

The blonde limped down the streets trying to get an idea of where a Sasuke would try to go to disappear.

It was only after about five blocks of agony that Naruto realized something vital to his mission; Sasuke didn't think he had to disappear just yet. He thought Naruto to be bed-ridden and unable to move anywhere further than a foot or two.

Ha!

With a tired grin Naruto changed his strategy and headed for Sasuke's favorite bar.

Naturally, it was the best place to start because where did a person go after leaving the person they loved-and that asshole better damn well love him after all this hard work!

Wishing he'd thought to grab his wallet or his cell phone or anything really…Naruto glanced longingly at a cab as it drove by. Pity he'd never had the capacity to think ahead.

It was then that he saw a shining angel!

Well, it was actually just Chouji, but damn if he didn't look like a gift from God.

"Chouji!" Naruto called out to his portly friend as he was making his way down the street.

The auburn haired young man turned with a smile that immediately vanished upon realizing who'd called to him.

"Naruto! What the hell!" he screamed rushing to his friend's side.

Concern in his voice and expression, Chouji asked, "Naruto, what are you doing? Look at you, man! You're going to bleed to death out here like this!"

Naruto stared quizzically at the man; bleed to death?

Looking down he saw that he was indeed bleeding, profusely in fact. Ah, yeah, he could see the cause for concern…he'd probably torn open a few stitches in all his moving around.

"Yeah, yeah, forget that right now, Chouji. Sasuke is being a dumbshit and trying to walk out on me. Like this! With me like this! Can you believe it?" Naruto panted. He shook his head and continued on a slightly less manic tone, "But I digress. I have to find him before he pulls a Carmen San Diego and disappears from the country forever. So can you please give me money for a cab?"

Chouji eyed his blonde friend with doubt. "But your injuries…"

"Chouji." Naruto said, determination filling his gaze, "If he leaves…I might as well be dead anyway. Come on, man. What if it was your love trying to walk out on you?"

Chouji's eyes saddened more and he sighed wearily, "Alright, but if you die I will never forgive myself."

The beefy young guy reached into the back pocket of his cargo shorts for his wallet.

Naruto smiled brightly, "Chouji, when I get married to Sasuke one day, you will be my man of honor, complete with embarrassing toast rights and everything."

Chouji tried to smile, not completely convinced that Naruto would be ok.

Nonetheless, he handed Naruto a large wad of bills, it was all the cash he had on him. "Uh, thanks, but right now, just don't die and I'll be happy enough."

Naruto laughed and stuffed the cash into his pajama pants pocket. "Thanks, Chouji, you're a life saver!"

Chouji stood staring with a fairly blank face as Naruto hobbled away and hailed a cab.

The door to the store he was standing in front of tinkled announcing it was opening and he turned to see his beautiful girlfriend, Ino.

"Cho? What's wrong?" she asked as she came over to him, shopping bag in hand. She leaned against his side for a one armed hug, Chouji wrapped his arm around her thin shoulders.

The still perplexed man nodded his head over to where Naruto stood trying to get into a cab with his awkward injuries and crutches.

"Naruto is bleeding to death all over the city trying to find Sasuke who's Carmen San Diego and leaving the country and I am now a delicious candy ring that is one day going to be a, uh, man of honor in their wedding they may or may not have." Chouji answered in a somewhat distracted tone, he was still watching his friend with concern.

Ino looked up at her boyfriend's stunned face and back over to the cab that Naruto finally made it into and smiled, "Uh huh…" she turned her grin up at him and added, "And you said going shopping with me was boring."

Chouji shrugged, "Usually is…"

Ino patted his chest and watched the cab pull away, "How about we go get some dinner? We'll give the knucklehead a few hours before we go in as back up."

Chouji nodded, "Sounds good."

They start to make their way down the sidewalk as Ino asks, tucking a stray strand of vibrant blonde hair behind her ear, "Where do you wanna go?"

Chouji smiled sheepishly, "Uh, somewhere you can afford…I kinda just gave all my cash to Naruto…"

Ino's eye twitched angrily and she sighed and hung her head, "Oh Chouji…"

Naruto watched anxiously as the buildings rolled by. Curse city wide speed limits! They weren't going fast enough.

He prayed Sasuke was still there drowning his sorrows. And he better have sorrows after what he's done!

Finally, after too many painfully slow minutes the cab pulled up to the curb and Naruto threw his fare at the driver, "Thanks man, keep the change in the name of love!"

Naruto struggled out of the car much faster than he'd managed to get into it.

The cabby smiled widely and waved after the bandaged bloody blonde, "Thanks, dude!"

Naruto hobbled into the high class bar and, ignoring the disdainful looks from the patrons of the place, he searched high and low for Sasuke. He fortunately found the black haired moron on the second floor sitting on a stool at the end of the bar nursing a bottle of bourbon.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, uncaring of how many people he disturbed.

Upon seeing the runaway man all of his buried feelings bubbled up to the surface. The fear, the pain, the anger, it all flooded out and Naruto couldn't fight the tremor in his voice. "Sasuke."

He'd had this brilliant grand rant to throw in the guy's face when he found him, but now, staring at him eye to eye…Naruto was nearly speechless. All he could manage was his name. Relief overpowered all other feelings as he limped his way to the wide eyed Sasuke and collapsed into the always ready arms of his lover.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke stammered, shocked beyond words at what he was seeing.

Shaking his head, trying to clear the fog and reclaim his motor skills, Sasuke carefully pulled Naruto further into his arms, cradling him gently.

"What are you-"

"Moron." Naruto whispered, adrenaline quickly slipping now that he'd found his boyfriend. Chest heaving, brow covered in sweat, Naruto tried to glare at the idiot but he doubted it came across as much of anything.

Sasuke softly swept Naruto's bangs from his eyes.

"You're the moron, dumbass. What were you thinking? Look at you." Sasuke growled, eyes blazing with fury.

He turned his fury on the bartender, already sobering up due to the shock of seeing Naruto in this state.

"Call an ambulance. Now."

The middle aged man behind the counter nodded and scuttled to the nearest phone hanging up on the wall.

Turning his attention back to Naruto, Sasuke's gaze softened the slightest bit, "Really, Naruto, what were you thinking? You may have just done more damage than the fucking car already did."

Naruto, consciousness fading, sluggishly shook his head, "Don' care."

"Oh yeah? You will if you lose your leg, how would you play sports? Or your arm, how would you play music? Really, you are the stupidest person alive." Sasuke scoffed quietly.

Naruto shook his head again, "You."

Sasuke put a finger to Naruto's lips, "Save talking for after we get you to the hospital, idiot."

The blonde stubbornly spoke his mind anyway, though his speech was beginning to slur and a black ring was forming around his line of vision.

"You were leaving me…how could you…?" he whispered.

Sasuke frowned, "Naruto, look at you. My twisted family did this. They caused this pain. I…caused this pain."

Blue eyes glared from beneath heavy lids. With his uninjured arm, though it was heavy from overuse, Naruto took Sasuke's closest hand and put it over his chest, "Only caused…this pain."

Sasuke's cheeks heated with a soft blush that was barely visible in the dim lighting of the bar. "Idiot…"

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest and sighed, "You're idiot. I need you."

A mild ring of alarm sounded in Naruto's head. He may have just said something he hadn't meant to…oops.

Sasuke's breath hitched and he stared down at Naruto with wide eyes, "No. You don't need the trouble I come with, Naruto. For your sake I'll see you to the hospital but then I'm leaving. For good."

Tears slipped from Naruto's half opened eyes.

The ambulance had arrived and they came for Naruto with a stretcher.

However, he refused to let go of Sasuke's shirt, he'd unknowingly fisted some of the material up in his hand and now that they wanted to take him away from Sasuke he refused to release his grip.

Didn't they understand if he let go he'd never see Sasuke again?

"Naruto, you're being a child. Let go so they can take you to be tended to." Sasuke scolded.

Naruto shook his abnormally heavy head.

He wouldn't.

"Naruto. You need to go to the hospital; now, quit making a scene and go with them." Sasuke was using that tone he did when he was trying to sound superior.

Naruto still refused.

He hadn't meant to say it before, but that didn't make it any less true. He needed Sasuke. He couldn't let go, even if he died here in his arms from blood loss he would never let go; fuck it, he'd go down like Jack did!

Sasuke leaned in to try and force his grip open and Naruto used his injured arm to encircle Sasuke's neck and drag him down, crushing the man's mouth on top of his own. Naruto kissed Sasuke with all the desperation he felt, with all the urgency inside of him.

He knew Sasuke hated public displays of affection, but he had to get his point across somehow and words as always were failing him!

Sasuke struggled for a second or two but he quickly gave in and simply returned the kiss, putting his arms around Naruto and holding him tenderly.

The softer side of Sasuke that he kept hidden always came out when they got intimate. He didn't always with kissing and sex and what not, but occasionally the mood behind it all was different, more loving and intimate than other times; those were the moments Naruto lived for, when Sasuke held him like he truly loved him and needed him too.

While homosexuality was still not incredibly popular to the public opinion their display of love received a few "Aww"s from the gathering crowd.

Even the EMS workers stood back and waited respectively for them to part.

When they finally did pull away for breath, Sasuke took Naruto's hand in one of his, slowly removing the fabric of his shirt from the blonde's fist.

Once he was loose he pushed away and stepped back, holding Naruto at arm's length, motioning for the EMS men to take him.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, brokenhearted and betrayed. Why…?

He had no fight left in him.

If, after all this, Sasuke still desired to leave…then by all means, Naruto would not burden him any longer.

Closing his eyes, Naruto willed himself to die there on the spot.

He felt the security straps being tightened around his poor beat up body. They lifted the stretcher and Naruto swayed a little with the motion, but not much since those security straps did their job effectively.

He felt a weight on his chest, recognizing it as a hand. Sasuke's hand.

Suddenly there was warm breath tickling his ear, "I'll see you in your hospital room. Just…behave until then, okay?"

Naruto's eyes flew open, though they didn't even manage to open half way, jerking up as high as his restraints allowed, "Promise?"

Sasuke hesitated, but only for a second. He nodded and even tried to smile.

Knowing Sasuke wouldn't go against his own strict honor code, Naruto relaxed back into the cushion of the stretcher and closed his eyes to the world.

It was nearly midnight before they saw each other again.

Once his eyes landed on Sasuke coming into his ICU room, Naruto's fears faded and he felt his body finally relax once again.

They weren't finished with him, apparently he'd torn more scar tissue than he'd thought and they needed to sew him up differently than they had before. So he was still waiting in the ICU while they got everything in order.

Fortunately he was allowed a single visitor since he had no actual family; and, Naruto thought with a tired grin, he was allowed a privacy curtain so maybe they could play Bad Nurse.

Sasuke crossed to his bedside and leaned over the rail, placing a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead. Nah, who was he kidding? They'd never play bad nurse in the hospital.

Considering that in Sasuke vision the world was just behind that thin curtain this was a huge step for him and Naruto savored the simple gesture, tucking the moment away into his box of secret treasures.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto as he pulled up a chair and sat down, back stiff and upright as always.

"You really are a moron, Naruto." He whispered, shaking his head.

Naruto mustered up a glare and Sasuke waved it away, "Don't glare like that, it makes you look like a spoilt toddler."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "So."

Sasuke leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands. "Why did you do it?"

The light in his blue eyes faded some as he thought back to that morning and the discovery he'd woken to. "I should ask you the same thing."

Sasuke didn't flinch outwardly, but Naruto knew he'd struck a nerve.

"You don't deserve any of this. It'd really be better if-"

"If you left me to be alone for the rest of my life? Would you really wish that on me, Sasuke?"

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes, "Be real, stupid. You wouldn't be alone for the rest of your life. You'd find someone."

"No, Sasuke, I wouldn't." the blonde growled. He hated when Sasuke spoke for him saying what he would or wouldn't be able to do "realistically".

Naruto's eyes blazed furiously as he tried to make the dimwit understand, "I only love you. Only want you. Only trust you. Only need you. There never was anyone else, even back in high school and you didn't even know I was alive then. And there never will be anyone else, because you want me to be real? Okay, smartass, here's the _reality_ of it all. I love you, moron, and you fit perfectly with me, even when we fight a lot. So, why the fuck would I settle for some sap who wasn't ever going to be perfect with me, much less as perfect as you were for me?"

Sasuke was blushing lightly and he couldn't meet Naruto's fierce gaze.

"You're drugged up aren't you…" Sasuke said absently checking the IV bag hanging on the metal hook by Naruto's bed.

Naruto grinned, "Yup. But that don't make this not true. If anything, it makes it more real, cuz with me this fucked up I can only speak full out truth. None of that censored shit."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, eyes narrowed. "You censor things you say? Unlikely."

Sitting back with his arms folded over his chest Sasuke glanced around the tiny room.

But Naruto wouldn't let it drop like this.

"Yeah, cuz you're so damn sensitive." He teased with a grin.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed more, forming a full out glare. "Oh, am I?"

Naruto nodded, "It's true."

Sasuke leaned forward and thumped Naruto's forehead, "I think you damaged your head with all that blood loss."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "Maybe, but that doesn't change the facts, stupid."

Ignoring his comment, Sasuke whipped his hand out and grabbed Naruto's tongue between his fingers. "Child."

Smiling, Naruto tried to talk around his tongue, "Ass." Which actually sound more like 'Ath'.

Smirking at the blonde Sasuke let go and leaned back in his chair.

Naruto yawned, but fought the medicine to stay awake. Of course, Sasuke noticed.

"Sleep." He muttered, leaning to dim the lights a little with one of the many knobs on the wall behind Naruto's bed.

"No."

"Stop being stupid, just sleep." The black haired young man grumbled.

Naruto's smile vanished completely as he shook his head again, "You'll leave as soon as I do."

Not bothering to lie, Sasuke nodded.

"So I won't sleep." Naruto said with a slight grin.

Sasuke stood, "Fine, I'll just leave then."

Naruto sat up urgently trying to grab him before he got away.

In the commotion he ripped out his IV cord. The little machine hanging by his bed blared angrily.

Sasuke stomped over and grabbed Naruto's arm, holding it in a vicious grip. "Are you trying to kill yourself, idiot? Look what you did!"

Naruto didn't care, he just wanted to know why Sasuke was so damn determined to leave him.

Tears in his eyes, Naruto ignored Sasuke's angry scolding and asked in a quiet broken voice, "Do you just not love me, Sasuke? Is that why you're so bent on walking out?"

Sasuke's breath caught and he stared at Naruto in surprise. "Wha..?"

Naruto focused his sad gaze on the man he loved and said it another way, "Are you trying so hard to leave because you don't love me anymore? Did you ever love me, Sasuke? Or was your dad right about us? Was I just some game?"

Sasuke stepped back as if Naruto had physically punched him, and part of him wished he had for he'd have known how to handle that better.

"O-Of course he wasn't right. I stayed with you didn't I? I agreed to all this crazy shit in the first place. How can you ask something so stupid?" Sasuke snapped.

Sad blue eyes met Sasuke's gaze, "Then why are you leaving now? How can you bear the idea of not being here with me? If it was switched I know I couldn't bear one second more than I needed to away from you."

Angry, and a little hurt, Sasuke turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

He heard Naruto call after him but he didn't stop and he didn't look back.

Sasuke left the hospital and headed for the airport, he'd go so far away Naruto wouldn't stand any chance of finding him.

Naruto lay in his bed miserable, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The nurses who came in didn't know what to do for him, they thought the silent tears were from the pain wracking his body.

He couldn't believe Sasuke had just left like that…

Was he really so easily left that even in this condition, where he should at least get sympathy votes and pity, he instead just gets left in the dust?

Hours later, the hospital had basically closed for the night with just the skeleton staff of the late wee hours walking about still.

Naruto had been sewn up and properly dosed with intense pain medicine that should have had him sleeping like a baby through the night and on into the next day, but even under heavy medication he slept fitfully like the disgruntled toddler Sasuke always claimed he was.

How could he sleep?

How was he going to go on at all? While it all sounded so melodramatic, it really wasn't. Or hell, maybe it was and he just didn't care because of how badly it all hurt.

Even after everything he'd done today to show how much he cared for the jackass, Sasuke still walked.

What was it about him that made it so easy for people to do that?

"How can people just leave me so easily? What do I do…?" Naruto whispered to his hospital room.

"They can't, moron." Came a soft angry reply.

His…room answered?

Wow…this really was some intense pain medicine.

Then, Naruto recognized the voice through the medicine induced fog and he smiled.

Sasuke…

The dark haired man crossed over from the doorway to his bedside.

"People can't leave you easily. They get to the airport, buy an expensive first class plane ticket, and then during the twenty minute wait to board change their mind and give said expensive ticket away to some stranger in the terminal." Sasuke mumbled, placing his palm on Naruto's flushed cheek.

Naruto couldn't keep his joy contained, it bubbled out in almost hysteric laughter.

Sasuke placed a finger over the blonde's lips, "Idiot, be quiet. I only had enough money left to pay one nurse, if any of the others catch me it could get ugly."

Naruto grinned, "Nah…I'm in a normal room now. I'm allowed one overnight visitor. So who's the real idiot?"

With a smirk Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto, a simple sweet brush of lips against each other.

"Still you." He chuckled darkly.

Being back with Naruto returned that light feeling he'd held inside him for so many months now.

He'd realized while waiting for that plane, that if he left, he was doing exactly what his family wanted. He was leaving the one person who'd ever made him have even the illusion of completion all because they wanted to play dirty.

Well, he too was an Uchiha and he could get just as dirty.

Their last stunt had been an issue of war, and war they shall have.

Sasuke kissed Naruto again.

Naruto smiled against his mouth and tried to pull him closer. Sasuke pulled back and frowned at the bandaged blonde, "Are you crazy? Don't hurt yourself further."

Naruto shrugged as best he could, "Don't care. Too happy. Sex in hospital bed. Bad Nurse. Now, please."

Smirking Sasuke shook his head, "No, go to sleep."

"But Sasuke…" Naruto whined, dragging out the last part of Sasuke's name.

"No."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and just held it. "Fine. But for the record. I forgive you."

Sasuke glanced at the guy in the bed.

He'd never let him know how worried he'd been that Naruto would never forgive him and never love him the same as he had before. Sasuke had been convinced he'd damaged something permanently with his stunt earlier.

Feeling relief swell inside his chest, Sasuke jerked his hand out of Naruto's hold. "As if I need your forgiveness, moron."

Naruto tugged on Sasuke's pants leg. "Sex in hospital bed, now please?"

With a smirk Sasuke shrugged, "Fine. But only if you can promise not to make as much noise as you do when we're at home."

Naruto gasped and a bright blush that showed even in the dimly lit room covered his face. "Yes, I can promise that, you asshole."

Sasuke leaned in for a much more passionate kiss, "Good."

He covered Naruto's mouth with his own and gently eased down onto the bed beside his boyfriend.

While the idea still made him feel weird…Sasuke wouldn't trade this weird for any other feeling in the world it seemed, since he'd just given up his chance to give it up.

Naruto moaned softly against Sasuke's lips, nipping his tongue, begging for more. Letting out a soft breathless chuckle, stemming from the relief still flooding through him, Sasuke shoved his fingers into Naruto's unruly hair drawing him close with urgency shamefully equivalent to Naruto's.

Sasuke slid a hand down Naruto's chest, over his stomach, down to the tender spot on the thigh that wasn't injured. Using a long slender finger, Sasuke stroked Naruto's length, trailing along the curve of the bottom and up to the tip and back again.

Naruto tried to move, fidgeting as he tended to do whenever Sasuke began to touch him. However, Sasuke held him with a gentle firmness and whispered into Naruto's ear, licking the rim before he did so, "Stop moving or I'll stop."

Naruto huffed like a sulky child but he worked to keep still.

Wrapping his fingers loosely around Naruto's still clothed erection, Sasuke moved his hand enticing it to swell to its full potential.

Naruto groaned quietly, biting his lower lip. With a confident smirk permanently on his lips, Sasuke began trailing hungry kisses over Naruto's neck, along his collar bone, and up to his ear lobe where he licked it teasing the blonde who elicited a soft short gasp every time Sasuke's tongue darted across his skin.

Finally satisfied with the member in his hand, Sasuke kissed Naruto, nibbling his lip before sweeping his tongue deep into the moist cavern of his boyfriend's mouth.

He was finally able to express everything he'd felt in the day.

The pain of leaving a defenseless Naruto in bed early in the morning was now transferred to the tender ministrations to the throbbing length in his grasp.

Tightening his fingers more and more, Sasuke pumped Naruto faster, putting a little force in his movements, while keeping Naruto's injuries in mind.

With the only hand that would work right Naruto clung to him, fisting his fingers tightly into the material of Sasuke's shirt, like he had earlier that day. Sasuke pushed away the horror he'd felt at the heart wrenching sight of a bloody weary Naruto calling his name, anger shining in his once bright blue eyes.

Sasuke hated when the light in Naruto's eyes faded. They were such a stunning color.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's gown open, releasing his erection from the light weight clothing and exposing his tanned chest. Kissing his way down Naruto's torso, Sasuke ran his tongue around a nipple biting it softly and then sucking. He trailed kisses down the length of Naruto's body teasing the blonde relentlessly. Coming to the center of the heat, Sasuke licked up the length of his erection, lapping at the tip where there was a small line of semen.

Normally he wouldn't be this attentive of a lover to Naruto, and he'd lay back and let the blonde do most of everything. However, between guilt and the rush of happiness at being forgiven so easily, Sasuke wasn't too surprised to find himself willing to please Naruto anyway he could.

It was on his way back to this hospital that Sasuke had decided from that moment onward he'd do everything he could for the guy who'd opened his eyes to a life he could actually enjoy and be happy with. Naruto had endured so much already just to be with Sasuke, from Sasuke's own tortures to the evil concocted schemes of his blithering family.

Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth, sliding the pulsing member as far into the hot moisture of his mouth as he could take. He knew it could have been better, that he could do better if he had more practice, but considering he hardly did anything to this like he felt pitifully unprepared.

However, the soft noises coming from Naruto encouraged the raven haired young man and Sasuke's momentary doubt disappeared.

Naruto loved him. He was happy with anything Sasuke did for him, because he was actually grateful to have Sasuke in his life. A fact that still amazed the Uchiha to no end. Someone appreciated him for no other reason than he was theirs.

Confident once again, Sasuke licked at the sensitive underskin of Naruto's length while keeping it as deep in his mouth as he could. Sliding up and down the erection at a moderate speed, Sasuke sucked hard, making the blonde shaking beneath him gasp loudly. Naruto's hand found its way into Sasuke's hair and fisted there silently urging him to give him more.

Sasuke smirked and removed his mouth from Naruto's aching member.

Receiving a whimper of displeasure from the hospitalized Naruto, Sasuke carefully crawled further onto the bed, hovering inches over Naruto, equal with him from head to toe.

His own erection pulsing under the thin material of his casual dress slacks.

Feeling the familiar warmth of Sasuke's own member against his Naruto rocked his hips to meet it.

Sasuke used a hand to push him down gently.

"Be still."

Naruto, panting, whispered with lusty desperation in his hoarse tone, "But Sasuke I-"

Sasuke cut him off with his mouth on his, ravaging the blonde's lips until he was certain he'd shut him up for the time being.

Still balancing on one hand inches over Naruto, Sasuke undid his belt and shoved his pants down to bunch around his knees.

He situated himself into some sort of squat over the blonde and took Naruto's erection back in his hand, pumping it quickly, squeezing the hot flesh making Naruto moan into his fist that he'd covered his mouth with trying to stifle the noise he was making.

Licking his remaining hand, while he tended to Naruto's quivering shaft, Sasuke did his best to prep himself with nothing at his disposal but his own saliva.

Rubbing himself against Naruto's length, Sasuke felt a shiver run through his spine at the anticipation of what was to come. Naruto's good hand found Sasuke's exposed member and Sasuke allowed him to have it, rocking his hips a tiny bit with the desperate motion of Naruto's hand.

Sasuke bent to kiss Naruto again, nipping the tip of his tongue as he drew away. "Don't get too used to this. Not gonna happen much." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's parted lips.

Naruto nodded, his eyes closed from the overwhelming sensation of Sasuke's hand on him. He was so rarely given this gift. Normally it was he who tended to Sasuke.

Sasuke positioned Naruto's hard length and slid himself down on top of him, gingerly taking the tip into him and gradually the rest of Naruto's erection.

Naruto groaned and rocked up to meet Sasuke, who hissed at the sudden movement.

"Stop." Sasuke ordered through clenched teeth.

Naruto froze, slowly easing back into the mattress. Sasuke's body was hardly used to this feeling and he had to stretch himself slowly or regret it later.

Carefully, he moved himself up and down, sliding up to the tip of Naruto and then down as far as he went.

"Uhn." Naruto groaned into his fist he'd placed in front of his mouth once again.

He threw his head back and his body went rigid, toes curling into his sheets, as Sasuke took him inside over and over again.

Sasuke moved his speed up a notch, growing used to the feeling, he was confident it was safe to go faster; and from the look on Naruto's face that would be greatly appreciated.

Naruto's hand was still on Sasuke, urging him with a rhythm of his own begging Sasuke to give him more.

Sasuke moaned quietly as Naruto touched him, trying to bring him up to his level of ecstasy with him.

Moving faster and faster, Sasuke slid over Naruto's member taking him deeper and deeper actually liking how it throbbed inside him.

Narruto kept rocking his hips to meet Sasuke, putting more force into the meeting of flesh.

Sasuke gave up on trying to make him be still. If the fool was going to injure himself, there were worse ways and reasons.

Suddenly, as Sasuke went down, pushing Naruto deep inside him, Naruto's length touched a particular sensitive spot and Sasuke shuddered with pleasure.

"Sasuke…" Naruto begged breathlessly, asking for release; he couldn't take it anymore.

Susake nodded and worked to meet Naruto's request, moving faster and faster.

Groaning, Naruto bit his lip and came inside Sasuke.

At the hot rush inside him Sasuke smiled triumphantly and came onto the bed sheet beside Naruto.

A silly smile spread over Naruto's face as he lay breathless beneath Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke grumbled as he slowly eased off of Naruto, slipping the fading erection out from inside him.

Naruto giggled a little, "You love me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You sound like a girl. Shut up."

The blonde grinned happily, "But you took it like a girl. That means you love me."

Fixing his pants, and fastening his belt Sasuke stared Naruto down, "You're delusional."

Naruto smirked, "You know bare backing it is dangerous right?"

The raven haired man shrugged, "So? If I die from this, I'll consider it just rewards for what I've done to you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, yawning as he did so. "Oh please, so what if I got hit by a car driven by one of your crazy family members?"

Sasuke shook his head, a small scowl on his features, "Actually, it probably wasn't any of them, just someone they hired. Uchihas never do any actual work."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with half lidded eyes, "Hmm…they don't do any work...?"

The heat still burning in his blue eyes told Sasuke exactly what Naruto was getting at. Sasuke had just done a great deal of work.

Turning away, he huffed, "Shut up. I'm not like them."

The blonde chuckled sleepily, "I know you're not." Yawning Naruto mused, "So the bastards don't even have the dignity to mow me over themselves. Figures."

Sasuke sat back down in his chair beside Naruto's bed, "They were aiming for me, dumbass."

Drowsy blue eyes locked on him, "How did they expect you to quote in quote come crawling back if they killed you with a Chevy?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not sure…maybe they expected me to literally crawl back."

Naruto laughed quietly, "Maybe." His blue eyes drifted closed, "Either way. Dumb plan."

Sasuke nodded his silent agreement.

Naruto was fading in to sleep finally. Sasuke leaned back into his chair and aimed to go to sleep as well. It had been a long tiring incredibly draining day.

"I love you…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke stared at the blonde who was already half asleep. A slight smile graced his handsome face.

Naruto…

"Yeah, yeah. I know you do." Sasuke muttered.

He reached out and took Naruto's hand in his and squeezed it softly. He couldn't say the words…Sasuke just couldn't get those words out…

But this had gradually become a silent way for him to return the feeling to Naruto. A way to let the blonde know he wasn't alone in what he felt, even if Sasuke couldn't utter three measly words. And it was good enough for the guy who was just happy to have him.

Naruto smiled as he fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto blinked water out of his eyes and leaned back against the cool tile, a definite difference between that and the scorching heat of his water.

"Damn you, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered miserably. They'd been happy, even through the troubles his batshit family had caused them. Why did he choose now to just roll over and quit?

Glancing down at himself, Naruto frowned at the condition all of his remembering had gotten him into.

Dammit to hell.

But of course, naturally, a person thinks about sex…they're gonna get turned on.

Sighing, he got to his feet, relishing the burn of the hot water on his back.

Placing one hand on the wall beneath the shower head, letting the water flow over his body Naruto stared down at the floor of the shower.

Sasuke…

He could still feel Sasuke's lips against his.

Naruto brought his fingers to his lips, tracing their outline feeling as if Sasuke had just kissed him.

And he could still feel Sasuke's hands on him; touching his body, stroking his thigh, holding his dick.

It all still felt incredibly fresh and real.

Dragging his hand down his chest, tracing around his nipple and moving south to his erection, Naruto took it in hand and thought of Sasuke.

Pumping himself, building momentum, Naruto imagined Sasuke's face, his naked body, his arrogant smirk.

Suddenly, Sasuke was there in the shower with him, wet and regretful.

"Naruto…I'm sorry."

Naruto glared at the man he knew wasn't really there.

"You never apologize." Naruto spat venomously at the figment of his boyfriend.

Sasuke stepped closer, touching Naruto's shoulder. "I did that night."

Naruto turned away from him, still working his hand on himself, fully aware he was insanely imagining a repenting Sasuke naked before him.

"Stupid." Sasuke whispered in his ear from behind him, wrapping his strong arms around his waist pulling him close to his chest. Sasuke's hands covered Naruto's hand and he licked Naruto's ear before whispering, "Let me."

Naruto didn't remove his hand, not in reality, no in the harsh reality of the world where he was alone in his shower touching himself like the loser he felt he was Naruto left his hand where it was; but, in the sanctuary of his mind, where he was naked with Sasuke, a Sasuke who still loved him and was still with him, Naruto dropped his hand to his side and let Sasuke take over.

The black haired man settled his chin on Naruto's shoulder, almost in the crook of his neck.

His large pale hands took Naruto's length and began moving to the same fast pace Naruto had been employing. Squeezing Naruto's erection tightly, Sasuke worked the flesh in his now masterful technique that he knew brought Naruto to his knees.

Which it nearly did; Naruto leaned against the wall, bracing himself with both hands on the cool tile.

"God, Sasuke…" Naruto murmured.

Sasuke kissed his neck, sucking at the tender junction where collar bone met throat. "Shhh."

Naruto leaned his head back into the strong security of Sasuke. The man was all lean muscle, hard and perfect; a solid wall on which Naruto could always lean.

Sasuke continued to touch him, pumping his member until it swelled close to the point of bursting. He kissed Naruto's neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh, licking his way up to Naruto's earlobe where he whispered into it, hot breath tickling him. "Will you forgive me again, Naruto? I need you to always forgive me when I fuck up."

"Yeah, since you fuck up so much." Naruto grumbled, still grumpy despite the pleasure he felt in the moment.

"Yeah, dumbass, cuz I fuck up so much. You promised you'd always forgive me." Sasuke hissed into his ear, working his shaft harder.

Naruto moaned quietly and sighed, "And you promised you wouldn't leave me again. The day we signed out of the hospital…you promised me…"

Sasuke took Naruto's chin and tilted his head back and kissed him roughly, leaving his lips red and puffy when he pulled away to say, "I know I did, Naruto. But this is different. I don't…have any other choice. I don't see any other choice."

Sasuke kissed him again, "Show me another choice, Naruto."

His soft dark voice sounded so heartfelt, so desperate for an answer. Tears came to Naruto's eyes and disappeared among the many raindrops coming from the showerhead.

"Sasuke."

Naruto came in Sasuke's hands, relaxing against the warm solid flesh of his chest Naruto sighed with satisfaction.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder as he started to fade away.

The pain of watching him walk out the front door resurfaced, having temporarily been buried by the illusion Naruto had cast on himself.

Sasuke wasn't here. And he wasn't going to come back.

_Show me another choice, Naruto._

Sasuke's words echoed in his mind.

Gasping with realization, Naruto straightened his back and stared ahead at the wall as if his epiphany was scrawled out on it.

Sasuke was confident and sure, cocky and arrogant, intelligent and resourceful; except deep inside. Inside he was just lonely, insecure, and angry.

Naruto knew this, accepted this, and even loved this about him.

But it also frustrated him because Sasuke always seemed to know what he was doing, so it took Naruto a while each time to see that he really didn't.

It may have all been a sad illusion to escape reality while he pleasured himself, but it had also been a way his subconscious could tell him exactly what he needed to do!

With a new fire lit inside of him and a determined smile on his face, Naruto shut his shower off and hurried out of the bathroom, snagging the towel off the rack as he exited.

_Ha, take that Sasuke, I know you hate when I use this towel._

* * *

Four years later

Holding in the sigh he so desperately wished to release, Sasuke sat straight and proper in his big giant leather chair watching a pitiful excuse of a man stammer out reasons why his department was a valuable asset to Sasuke's company.

Honestly, he wanted to sigh and tell this pathetic whelp and everyone else in here sitting at this ridiculously long glass table how idiotic this all was.

They already knew which departments were going to be cut. They'd decided it days ago. Yet, here they sat, letting each department have the illusion they stood a chance of securing the place with Sharingan another year.

"Is this ass clown ever gonna shut up?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Naruto.

Not the real one, no he was quickly climbing the pop star charts in a multitude of countries, but a strikingly close version his mind tended to recreate from time to time.

Even despite it being a simple imagined replica of the man he'd loved, Sasuke's heart always skipped a beat when he showed.

He watched with his carefully constructed mask securely in place as Naruto strolled around the board room and came to a stop beside the thin pitiful man who'd be getting his letter of resignation in a day or two.

"Pie charts?" Naruto said flicking one of the displays the man had brought in. "Could he be anymore original?"

Chuckling, the rich sexy sound deep in his throat, Naruto made his way back over to Sasuke. Placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders he squeezed them and then slid his hands down his chest, wrapping his arms around his neck in a loose hug.

"Forget this dude. Let's do something…a little more interesting." Naruto whispered enticingly into Sasuke's ear.

Naruto slid his hand further down and into Sasuke's lap, playfully toying with Sasuke through his two thousand dollar dress slacks.

Sasuke relished the feel of Naruto's hand on him, even if it was fake, it was a nice idea.

"You like it when I do this, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked into his ear.

He used to always do that. He'd ask if Sasuke liked what he was doing. Sasuke always figured it was because secretly Naruto had feared Sasuke wouldn't, all because Naruto had "turned him gay" by forcing his feelings onto an unsuspecting innocent Sasuke.

He didn't quite understand how Naruto always managed to make himself into some kind of villain, but he had a knack for it.

What Naruto never truly grasped was Sasuke never did a damn thing he didn't want to do.

Glancing around the board room a slight frown crossed his features; well, he used to not.

So, Sasuke had probably always been gay, since even as a teenager he hadn't truly cared for trying to date girls very much. Naruto had simply come along and opened his mind to this fact.

"Sir." A cold toneless voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts, banishing Naruto and his attentive hands.

He turned his eyes to meet the man addressing him. It was some balding, middle aged family relative he didn't care to know the name of.

Seeing Sasuke's attention was on him he said his piece, "Should we stop here for the day? We've been through over half of them today."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pathetic ant before him. Glancing casually at his watch he said in his crisp cold business tone, "And it is just reaching one. Imagine if we finished them all today. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Turning his attention to the entire room he ordered, "Take an hour for lunch. We'll finish these formulated displays of compassion today. No one goes home until the last miserable soul has their say today."

He heard the quiet groans of annoyance.

Good, he hoped they were all just as miserable as he was.

He watched them all leave; once the room was cleared out and the door securely shut Sasuke allowed himself a moment to actually relax back into the leather cushion of his chair.

Turning his gaze to stare out the large panoramic window Sasuke sighed softly.

Glaring down at himself he willed himself to cool down. Naruto wasn't here. He never would be here. And it was stupidity at its greatest to get so heated from an imaginary touch.

Especially from a person who was now so big in the celebrity circle even other celebrities dreamt of being with him. Granted, most were females, and thus pointless crushes; but surely he'd found someone to share his bed and himself with over the past few years. Music stars always had sex scandals, it was good for business.

A knock on the door alerted Sasuke to an incoming presence and he straightened back up, replacing his professional mask that had slipped momentarily. His assistant walked in, bowing respectively as she did so.

"Sir, another board member has handed in his badge and papers." She informed him as she handed him said papers.

They were official documents stating they'd sold their rights to the company.

Kazaki Uchiha had apparently bought out this one.

Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure who'd started this little trend but it was meaningless to him. He didn't care which of his lesser relatives sat in these forty-two chairs around this stupid table, it made no matter to him.

"Thank you, Hana." He said before turning away from her. He turned back as she started to leave. Sasuke often forgot he needed to be kind to this girl, she was the one who handled nearly all of his paperwork. It would be poor judgment on his part to make her hate him. So, without sounding too nice, for that'd destroy the work he'd done creating this hardass heartless image of himself, Sasuke stopped her, "Hana."

"Yes, Sir?" she asked politely, turning back to face him.

"Go get me some lunch." He said handing her a hefty amount of money, "You know what I like to have on Tuesdays. You can keep whatever you don't spend and use it on your own meal. Be back in thirty minutes."

He didn't need to threaten her; she'd do as he said without question.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." She bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Once again, Sasuke relaxed.

He glanced at the papers sitting out on the table in an open manila folder.

While it was of little consequence to him, it was interesting nonetheless how many of his board members had deigned to sell their shares to other relatives in the past year.

Perhaps, he should look into it; it could be some form of test after all. With his father gone the family was always trying to find different ways to trip him up.

Putting the papers away in his briefcase that sat beside him on the floor, Sasuke decided he would indeed look into it later that night.

For the remaining hour he enjoyed the silence and peace of solitude, he even ate his meal in silent solitude.

It wasn't the most pleasurable way to spend a day, but it was certainly better than the alternative.

It was nearly three am before he and the board finished hearing out each department.

He knew it had been unreasonable to force all of the departments to present today, but he saw no point in dragging out what was inevitable.

Sasuke made his way to his car, pressing the electronic button on his keys to unlock it, open the door, and start the engine. He slid in behind the wheel and set his briefcase in the seat beside him.

Shutting the door he buckled up and pulled out unsure of where to go, all Sasuke knew was tonight he had no desire to go home.

After twenty minutes of cruising the city, he decided to try adding music to lighten his gloomy mood. He switched on the radio, however, it failed to help his mood in the least bit when a familiar scratchy voice seeped into his car from the speakers.

It was Naruto…singing his current chart topping single most likely.

"You were here when I wrote this one…so when you hear it you'll know that it's yours."

Sasuke cursed his luck. Of course he turns on the radio and hears Naruto's voice singing to him so soft and sweet.

"And I miss you so bad…I miss you so, so bad…And I need you so bad…I need you so so bad."

The lyrics though...would probably haunt him for many sleepless nights.

Sasuke frowned and reached to turn it off but he couldn't bring himself to actually do it. Was it too presumptuous to think Naruto was singing directly to him?

He'd missed him so much lately, and he usually didn't catch his songs on the radio, perhaps fate had been showing him some kindness in that fact.

"You're the muse in my life. When you leave I'll die. Will you keep me alive?"

Sasuke shook his head and pulled into a parking lot.

Studying the building in front of him he saw that it was a bar.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do right now to be sure I don't lose you this time."

Feeling icy fingers wrap tightly around his throat, Sasuke swallowed hard and hurried to shut the car off, stopping the song, and Naruto's voice, abruptly.

He got out of his car and headed inside.

A drink or two would be very good.

Hours later Sasuke stumbled into his home, not bothering to turn on any lights.

He threw his coat into a nearby chair along with his briefcase.

On shaky legs, he made his way to the kitchen where he searched for the coffee.

Most people of his stature had maids and shit, but not him. He didn't want any unwanted people underfoot all the time.

But it was times like this one he always considered himself a moron for not having someone to make his damn coffee for him. He was rich for Christ sake! What was all this damn money for if not paying people to make some fucking coffee?

Finally finding it in a cabinet near the fridge he took it out and set it on the grey marble counter top.

His doorbell rang.

Scowling, Sasuke straightened himself as best he could and functioning as much as his muddled mind could manage walked with steady legs to the door.

Not caring who it was, he was just going to tell them to fuck off and see him tomorrow in his office, Sasuke simply tore open the door angrily.

"If you have business with me, come by my office tomorrow to make an appointment. You have no business coming he-" it was at that second Sasuke's eyes locked on the face in front of him.

It was a little older, a little harder, but it was definitely him. Naruto.

A smirk on his face, Naruto strolled in disregarding the fact Sasuke hadn't invited him in yet.

"Come to your office, huh? Sounds…professional…" Naruto mumbled as he surveyed Sasuke's house from the front entrance.

Trying to regain his ability to speak Sasuke stared at Naruto and finally managed, "What?"

Naruto turned to grin at him.

"To be honest, I don't know why I came…to see how you reacted to me…to see if you missed me…just to see you plain and simple." The blonde shrugged.

He was dressed in hip trendy clothes instead of his usual jeans and T-shirt Sasuke always remembered him in, and his hair was styled in an almost artistic array of spikes and tendrils. Nonetheless, it was definitely Naruto, and he was most assuredly in his house.

Frowning, Sasuke turned and headed back for the kitchen. He'd drank too much. His mind was still too fuzzy to do this.

He needed coffee, water, and maybe an entire bottle of aspirin.

Naruto, of course, followed after him, still looking around the place.

"You got a nice house. I have a big house too." Sasuke didn't bother to glance back to know Naruto was grinning, "I'm kind of a rock star. I mean, yeah, it's mostly popish, soft rock for teenage girls but meh, I'm a music star all the same." Naruto rambled, seeming nervous now.

Sasuke did turn to look at him that time.

Why was he nervous? He'd come here knowing who it was he'd see on the other side of the door. He was a step ahead of Sasuke…who was still reeling from the shock of actually seeing a real Naruto and not some imagined replica.

Naruto noticed what Sasuke was trying to do and he stepped closer to take the coffee tin from him.

"Let me. Sit down." Naruto said not waiting for a reply.

"Sorry, I did it so late…or rather…early. I just…it's a hectic schedule, you know? And I wasn't sure if I'd ever have the balls to do it if I just kept putting it off, and I'd just put it off til my time here was up and I'd move on and leave without ever making a fool of myself." He explained as he got to work on making Sasuke's coffee.

Sasuke put his elbows on the counter and rested his chin in his palms.

Was this real? Was Naruto truly here making him coffee?

Nah…he was just still too drunk…it couldn't be real.

Naruto turned to pour the water into the coffee maker.

Sasuke slid off the stool he'd been on and came up behind Naruto, wrapping his arms the blonde's waist.

He nuzzled the back of his neck, sending a shiver through Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Sh. I know you're not real. I know you're just here to finish what you started this afternoon in the board room. But I'm too drunk for the make small talk part. So just cut to the chase this time."

Sasuke turned Naruto around and crushed his mouth to his, devouring it hungrily.

Naruto was stiff and ungiving. That wasn't right. He was usually all ready for anything. He'd take over and let Sasuke sit back and just enjoy the daydream.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back, "Uh…flattered, but not what you think. I'm really here, Sasuke."

A sad smile on his handsome face, Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, "I've really missed you…"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with hazy confused eyes.

The blonde sighed and stepped away further. "Maybe I _will_ make an appointment at your office tomorrow."

The drunken Sasuke teetered on his feet and Naruto steadied him, coaxing him back over and onto the barstool in front of the kitchen island.

"Get some rest tonight, stupid." Naruto said, sadness in his quiet tone.

He leaned in and kissed Sasuke tenderly on the lips before pulling away quickly and hurrying out of the house.

Sasuke stared at the counter blankly. Slowly he fell asleep on the counter as the coffee percolated.

Later that morning Sasuke still had a killer headache from hell, but he'd have to deal with it. He made a mental note to get a new coffee pot before going home, he'd fallen asleep waiting for it last night and it had scorched the bottom of the glass pot too bad to be used anymore.

He pulled his car into his reserved space and made his way to his office.

After all the necessary courtesies of the beginning of the day, Sasuke shut his office door behind him and resisted locking it.

He walked over and collapsed into his large leather chair.

What a night.

Struggling to get to work, Sasuke rubbed his forehead and sighed.

Sitting up he finally forced himself to begin his work.

It wasn't until he was finally at a good working pace that Hana buzzed in on his office line, "Sir?"

He pressed the button to speak, "Mm."

"Someone to see you. They, um, say you made an appointment?" she said, sounding a little baffled about the matter.

"Fine. Send them in." he snapped.

Who had an appointment? He quickly checked his desk calendar. No one was written down.

Hana walked in with a bright red flushed face.

"Sir, Naruto Uzumaki to see you." She said, giggling nervously at the end.

Naruto thanked her politely, granting her with a brilliant smile and topping it with a wink.

Fanning herself she glanced at her boss, who looked absolutely miserable, before turning to leave.

"Uh, Hana." Sasuke called out, sounding a little short of breath.

"Sir?"

"Don't let anyone else in unless I say. And don't tell anyone he's here." Sasuke ordered in a sharp brackish tone.

"Yes, Sir." She replied, bowing.

Naruto thanked her again as she shut the door.

He walked over and stood in front of Sasuke's desk.

"You seem…better this morning." He said, somewhat unsure of how to proceed.

Sasuke groaned miserably and buried his face in his hands. "That was real last night…"

Naruto chuckled, " 'Fraid so."

"Oh God…" Sasuke groaned again.

"It's not so bad. Could've been someone else." Naruto reassured with a smile.

Sasuke cut him a glare, "Shut up."

Knowing when to actually listen to Sasuke, Naruto gave the man a minute to gather himself.

Finally, when he was able to lift his head and face the embarrassing truth of reality, Sasuke looked to Naruto and asked, "Why are you here?"

Naruto shrugged, "We agreed last night I'd come in for an actual appointment. So…here I am."

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Moron, you have to actually make an appointment before that counts."

"But…you aren't supposed to see anyone else today." Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but all the same, not a true appointment."

He shrugged, "Ok, so I cheated. What else is new?"

Then, Naruto's smile faded and he met Sasuke's eyes, "Are you even the littlest bit happy to see me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hardened his gaze.

He had every intention of saying no.

But he couldn't say anything.

He did, however, catch himself nodding a little before he could stop himself.

Naruto's face lit up and he crossed over to where Sasuke sat and he kissed Sasuke. Taking his head in his hands he held Sasuke to him and finished what drunk Sasuke had started last night, what had kept Naruto from functioning properly all morning. Not even a cold shower had helped him much.

Swept away in the rush and unable to stop himself from giving in, Sasuke relented and wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him down into his lap.

Chuckling, Naruto shifted with the new change in position and kissed him again.

"Oh God." Naruto mumbled as his kisses became needy, urgent. He clutched Sasuke closer and angled his head to gain even better access to his sweet mouth.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to ravage his mouth, taking in the sensation of being kissed by him again.

Moaning softly, Naruto's hand flew down to Sasuke's growing erection.

With a smirk, he wrapped his fingers tightly around it and stroked Sasuke, slowly building it up, intensifying the feelings.

Naruto kissed him again, unable to get enough. "God, Sasuke. I have…I have really missed this. You. I have really missed you."

Sasuke, unable to speak, having not actually had sex in so long it was embarrassing, only nodded.

It was enough for Naruto, as his simple gestures always had been.

As if they hadn't just spent over four years apart from each other they clicked perfectly back into the understanding they'd had of each other.

Sasuke groaned softly and buried his face in Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke was still the same. There was hope.

"So…Mr. Uchiha. I have come…" Naruto squeezed his member a little rougher, " To discuss…" He easily unzipped Sasuke's slacks and slid his hand into to touch fine silk that provided little defense from the heat of Naruto's hand, "A merger…"

Sasuke's hands came up and gripped Naruto's shoulders savagely, he was trembling. "Fuck."

Naruto laughed softly, his voice a little hoarse from desire, "Well, yeah, you can call it that too."

Finding the front slit in Sasuke's boxers, Naruto snaked his hand inside and touched flesh to flesh, once more taking Sasuke's erection in hand.

It throbbed against his palm as he stroked it and ran its length with his hand, squeezing it expertly and teasing the head with calloused fingertips.

Naruto used his other hand to tilt Sasuke's head up so he could kiss him again. Softer this time, lovingly sweeping into his mouth and exploring familiar grounds safer and sweeter than any home.

Sasuke held him tightly, not daring to let go, convinced if he did Naruto would vanish as he always did. Little did he know, Naruto was battling the same fear.

Naruto moved his hand faster, massaging the bottom, rubbing it with his palm while his fingers stayed tight around the shaft. Sasuke threw back his head, "Shit."

Naruto kissed him again, "Hold it in just a little longer."

Sasuke stared at him with half lidded eyes, hazy with desire, "God, Naruto…I dunno if I-"

Naruto shushed him, "You can."

Naruto slid out of Sasuke's lap, though the dark haired man resisted letting him leave for a brief second.

Going down to his knees, Naruto knelt in front of Sasuke. He pulled the hot hard flesh from Sasuke's pants and slid the tip into his mouth, sucking.

Sasuke moaned, pushing back against his chair, raising his hips up to meet Naruto's lips.

Keeping his mouth around Sasuke, starting to lick the length and suck a little harder Naruto reached up and unfastened Sasuke's belt and finished undoing his pants. Pulling them open further gave him better access which he now took advantage of. Placing his hands on Sasuke's knees, sliding his fingers up and down Sasuke's inner thighs, he brought his fingers to the point in the middle and through the silk fabric of his underwear touched the sensitive center.

Running his tongue along the under lying lines of the head, Naruto sucked faster as he began taking more of Sasuke into his mouth.

Sasuke, fisted his fingers into Naruto's sleeves.

"Uhn, shit, Naruto." Sasuke's hoarse voice croaked.

Naruto took more, moving his mouth faster and sucking harder he kept his hand at the bottom, massaging and squeezing, tugging gently every now and then as he worked to bring Sasuke to his climax.

Sasuke trembled in Naruto's mouth, as did the rest of his body.

It was coming.

Desperate for something…anything. Sasuke fidgeted and rocked to meet Naruto. His loins burned and the deep bottom of his belly tingled with the sting of arousal.

"Naruto."

Knowing what his haggard breathless pleas meant, Naruto went as fast as he could on Sasuke, sucking and licking the pulsing member between his lips.

Finally, in a flash, Sasuke gasped and his hips lunged forward forcing all of Sasuke into Naruto's mouth. The blonde managed to take it, despite being caught off guard. Sasuke shuddered for several long moments, his warm liquid seed shooting into Naruto's mouth, though he hardly tasted it since it just slid down his throat because he was so deep in.

A heavy sigh escaped the dark haired man as relaxed into his chair.

God…he was at a loss for words.

Naruto slid Sasuke's member from his mouth, licking up any remaining semen.

Sitting back he smirked up at his only love. Sasuke stared down at him, face slack with a slight smile at the corners of his mouth; an expression of a man fully sated.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began, not wanting to keep it inside any more. He had to tell him. He still loved him. He needed to be with him, even after all these years.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed, "Uh, Sir? The head of the board wishes to speak with you." Hana's voice warned. Sasuke blushed, dammit she'd probably heard them or something…

A grumpy voice in the background said something and she added, "Immediately, Sir."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto in pure horror, his hands flying to his pants zipper.

Naruto put his hands over it and shook his head. Sasuke watched with horror as Naruto scooted into the small square designed for a person's legs to go. Tugging softly on Sasuke's already starting erection, it was ready to go again all because Naruto had touched him.

Sasuke shook his head and pressed the intercom button," Thank you, Hana, show him in please."

Sasuke scooted up to his desk, conscious of Naruto down between his legs now.

Granted, the desk came all the way to the floor, so Naruto wouldn't be seen, but Sasuke still feared he'd be found out. The door opened, and Sasuke prayed Naruto would just sit there like a quiet invisible not there person.

But of course, the imp never could behave.

He touched Sasuke's erection that still hadn't been put away.

Covering his sudden sharp intake as simply taking a breath to say his greeting, Sasuke greeted the man with a cool businesslike fashion.

The man sat in the chair across from Sasuke and stared at him from across the desk, "We have a problem."

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's member and toyed with the head, bringing his erection back up to full steam.

"What would that be?" Sasuke said, working his ass off to keep a straight face.

He could just imagine Naruto's evil grin beneath the desk.

Unexpectedly, Naruto licked his tip, sucking lightly. Sasuke was grateful he could do it silently.

"Someone is buying all of our board shares. I have spoken with several of the members and they said they'd been blackballed into it until they finally sold their shares."

Sasuke nodded, "I'm well aware of the situation."

Naruto nipped at the tender underside where the head met the shaft. Sasuke went a little stiff, trying not to show any sign of what was happening. He kept his face straight and emotionless, as always.

"Oh, are you also aware that while they claim to have sold them to Uchihas I can't find any family records with any of the names that have been listed to me?" the elder gentleman scoffed, highly doubting Sasuke knew anything.

Sasuke nodded, "I was aware. I am also aware that while the names are different, the method in which the shares are bought are always the same. Meaning, somewhere out there, someone holds almost as much right to this company as I do."

The elder man nodded disgruntled. "What do you plan to do?"

Naruto slid Sasuke into his mouth like he'd done before, starting with the tip, sucking harder and harder as he slid further down the length.

Pursing his lips, Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, "To be frank, I don't plan on doing anything. It was their own mistakes that landed them in this predicament. Greed, most likely took a role in this situation. And to be perfectly clear, I don't care for any of you so the less of you the better."

"You realize, there are only three board members who remain in possession of their rights to the company?" the gentleman said, his voice raising an octave.

Sasuke smirked coldly. "I'm aware."

Naruto started sucking harder, massaging the shaft while he licked at the head.

The older man huffed, "It would serve you right if this person came in and swept this company right out from under your scrawny ass. You have never taken this job seriously."

Sasuke shuddered a bit at Naruto's ministrations, but turned it into a mocking chuckle as he glared the peon down.

"I do too. Then I can be done with this mockery of a family." Sasuke retorted, folding his arms over his chest. It was to hide the fact he was beginning to shake.

Naruto licked up and down his length, nibbling softly, still squeezing his erection. Returning to sucking the tip he slid more of the member into his mouth slowly taking in more and more, sending shiver after shiver through Sasuke.

"And what will you do when you do leave? Go back to being gay?" the elder man sneered. He mistook Sasuke's look of contempt as one of shock somehow for he laughed and said, "Did you think we didn't know? Everyone knows where you were and _what_ you were doing before you got weaseled into this position."

Sasuke tilted his head, staring the man down, "I will not return to being gay."

He felt Naruto pause in his motions, he wanted to hear what Sasuke would say next.

"I never quit being gay, you belligerent old fucker. To be honest, I could care less if you and the rest of the damned world knew about my relationship. I'm not ashamed of it, or him." Sasuke sat up straighter, and hardened his expression, "We are through here. See yourself out of my office."

"This shouldn't even be your office!" the man snapped as he rose to his feet.

The fact that Sasuke didn't stand to face him down startled the man. The young Uchiha sat in his chair, arms folded, head tilted, back straight. He appeared to fear nothing.

Little did the fool know it was simply because he was beginning to leak small squirts of semen from Naruto's constant teasing and Naruto was once again sucking on his head lapping at the salty substance. Truth was, Sasuke doubted his legs would support him even if he could stand up.

"Well, thanks to you and the rest of the miserable Uchiha family, it _is_ mine and you should deal with the lot you cast. Now, I will not ask you again to exit _my_ office." Sasuke said icily.

Disgruntled and seething, the man turned on his fancy heel and stalked to the door.

"You had better be careful who you challenge, boy." The man warned.

"Really? I enjoy a good challenge. I shall look forward to the next board meeting; the five of us together should prove to be an interesting dynamic. Fun even."

"Five?"

Sasuke nodded, "As far as I'm concerned, if they don't hold rights or shares, I better not see any of their faces in my board room next Tuesday. Therefore, we will be left with you, the two dogs who still follow you, myself, and whoever managed to outsmart the rest of the Uchiha family and trick them out of their family fortune. As I said, should be fun." The young Uchiha's grin was downright sinister.

With nothing else to say, the man huffed and stormed out.

Moments later, Hana came in looking incredibly sheepish. "I'm sorry, Sir…he refused to take no for an answer."

Sasuke waved it away, "No matter, there's only one way to deal with weathered old goats."

Hana looked around the room, obviously looking for something. Or someone, rather.

"May I help you?" Sasuke asked, amusement in his eyes.

Hana shook her head. "No…not really, Sir. I'm just a bit confused…I never saw Mr. Uzumaki leave…but I don't see him in here either. He must've slipped by somehow."

Naruto snickered quietly, the vibrations in his mouth from the action sent a shiver through the man seated at his desk. Sasuke smirked, "Sure."

When it was evident she was still looking for him, in corners and behind doors, Sasuke asked, "Need anything else, Hana?"

She jumped at the harsh tone he'd employed and twirled around to face him, "No, Sir. I'll be leaving now." She bowed and backed out of the room.

Sasuke smirked and leaned back in his chair to look down at the naughty blonde still sucking on Sasuke's member.

Naruto pulled it out of his mouth and grinned, "What?"

"You are a moron." Sasuke said, a light chuckle in his voice.

It was amazing, simply having Naruto around made him feel lighter.

Sasuke stood from his chair and pressed the intercom button, with a hand on his hip and his pants hanging open around his waist he still managed to look pretty professional Naruto thought.

"Hana."

"Yes, Sir?" came her instant reply.

"I will not be seeing anyone else today. If you so much as let a person even approach my office you will be immediately unemployed. Clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir. Crystal clear."

Naruto who'd gotten to his feet gave Sasuke a look. "She's a nice girl, be a little nicer…"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pressed the button one last time, "I have some unfinished business with Mr. Uzumaki."

"I-I understand…?" she replied, though her tone said she wasn't quite sure that she did.

Sasuke released the button and approached Naruto.

"You are…" he took Naruto by the shoulders, "Annoying, irritating, distracting, frustrating, bothersome, impulsive, intrusive, loud, obnoxious, mouthy, arrogant, pushy, and…colorful." He eyed the blonde's punk outfit up and down with that last one.

Naruto smiled.

Sasuke kissed him, devouring his mouth as he used to, as if it were his right, as if Naruto were his.

When he pulled away Sasuke sighed, "But…I'm happy to see you."

Laughing Naruto reached down and took Sasuke into his hands, "I love you too."

Gasping, not at the touch this time but at the words he'd just heard, Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes trying to understand.

"This…isn't some kind of weird fling while you're in town?" Sasuke asked, truly puzzled.

Naruto grinned and shook his head, "Nope, I'm actually moving here."

"What?"

"I made some recent investments and I want to focus on them instead of my musical career at this point in time." Naruto recited as if he'd given the little speech a million times.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Recent investments…?"

Naruto squeezed him harder, moving his hand faster, causing Sasuke's eyelids to flutter closed for a moment.

"Mmhm. Ever hear of a celebrity's scapegoat?" Naruto murmured, moving to kiss Sasuke's throat.

"No…what's that?" Sasuke asked, clutching Naruto to him, relishing his tongue on his skin and his hand on his erection.

"When a celebrity wants to go somewhere, like for vacation, they use a different name." Naruto explained.

"That's called an alias."

"Yeah. But the more popular a celebrity is, the more people search for them. So the really popular ones actually register as different people in every country several times under several names, Aliases and Scapegoats, because we only stay under one name even though they're all our names so the others are goose chases. Usually most of the paparazzi heat goes to the places our fake names are." He explained between kisses and nips.

"I see…what does that have to do with your investments…?" Sasuke asked, though he had a notion he already knew where this was going and he couldn't keep the joy from building up.

Naruto grinned, "Well, because they're actually us just different names they are legally usable in the purchase of things such a property and bonds and stocks because those are private matters that the press need not know."

"Uh huh…" Sasuke leaned into Naruto's touch, still listening but growing impatient. "Get to the point, idiot."

Naruto grinned, "My unofficial official name is Naruto Kazaki Miyabu Daiki Ryouta Subaru Tarou Haruki Akira Kaoru Naoki Kaito Osamu-" Sasuke cut him off with a kiss, delving his tongue into Naruto's open mouth.

Pulling back Naruto laughed, "Yadda Yadda, Uchiha Uzumaki."

Sasuke smiled at the idiot and shook his head, "You bought all the shares."

Naruto grinned, "Oh yeah, but I did more than that. I used some of the smaller time actors I'd made friends with who were mainly extras and wanted a chance to show their skills and stuff as a different face each time a share was bought out. They did it for a nice fee and a chance to talk to a director friend of mine. She's going to hate me for how many people I sent to her with promises of jobs but eh, in the name of love…"

Sasuke stared at him in shock, "Yeah…about that…"

"How can I still love you after you broke the biggest cardinal sin in the big book of Naruto?" the blonde guessed.

Sasuke nodded, scowling at the floor.

Taking Sasuke's chin in his hand Naruto kissed Sasuke mercilessly, when they finally needed air he pulled away and said, "Moron, I figured this all out the very day you left. I made music, made plans, made friends in high places," he kissed Sasuke again, making sure the man looked him in the eye for this next part, "But I never made love to anyone else. It was always you, always will be you, and could never be anyone else. So…four years of no sex makes this all seem pointless and unimportant right now."

He laughed and massaged Sasuke's erection, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "Fuck me, now."

Sasuke smirked and walked over to his desk and swiped it all to the floor.

Naruto lifted a brow, "Desk sex in an office. A dream come true."

"Shut it and get over here." Sasuke snapped, though his eyes spoke of just how happy he was.

Happy to oblige Naruto skipped over and undid his pants letting them fall to the floor.

Sasuke pulled him close and eased him onto the desk, wrapping his fingers around Naruto's erection, "Time to discuss that _merger_."

Naruto rolled his eyes, Sasuke apparently got cheesy after going so long without sex and time with him.

Instead of saying anything he simply kicked his pants across the room and wrapped his legs around Sasuke, he jerked him close and kissed him passionately, clinging to him with his entire body.

* * *

A year later

Glass clinked echoing loudly through the magnificent marble room. Table after table covered in white tablecloths and rose center pieces were filled with people, each of whom were now staring expectantly at the portly man in a rented tuxedo.

Chouji cleared his throat and grinned happily. "I was promised almost six years ago that I had the right to make an embarrassing speech for this best man, uh, I mean man of honor toast." He blushed at his mistake and cleared his throat again.

"But to be honest, let's face it, these two embarrass themselves enough, they need no help from me." Chouji said indicating the two snazzy dressed men to his right.

Naruto grinned like a crazy man and waved at the crowd; Sasuke grabbed his hand and jerked it back down under the table.

Chouji chuckled and gave a half shrug, careful not to spill his glass of champagne, "Case in point."

The crowd laughed, which filled Chouji with encouragement, he briefly met the beautiful blue eyes of his wife, Ino.

"When I was promised this privilege so long ago, there was a time I believed it had been for nothing. I'd shelled out a fistful of money for a cause that had seemed lost for a while. I'm sure all of us, at whatever point in our lives we met Naruto and Sasuke, could see they shared something, or in the time they were apart, were missing something, really great and special."

Sweat beaded his brow and Chouji coughed nervously. He checked his note card he'd written his speech out on.

"So needless to say, when I got the news they'd gotten back together after so many years I was actually relieved. I'd known the day I found out they'd broken up that they should've never split. But life is crazy and sometimes our choices are taken from us."

Chouji glanced at his old friend, Naruto, "And it takes devotion unlike anything I've ever seen in my life to make something so seemingly doomed actually work out and become something good."

Naruto blushed and shifted his gaze to Sasuke who sat straight and blank as always, though Naruto knew he was just as happy as he was.

With a grin Chouji lifted his glass, followed by the rest of the dining hall, "To that something good. To a love that had no bounds and a devotion clean and undivided; to Naruto and Sasuke!"

Everyone cheered and shared in their drink.

Chouji turned to them and chuckled, "For better and worse you're stuck with him now, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled stiffly, obviously not pleased to be in the sudden spotlight.

He looked to Naruto and then back to Chouji and he nodded.

The crowd clapped as Chouji reclaimed his seat and the couple got up to cut their cake before sharing in their first dance.

Hours later, even after the crowd was beginning to dwindle, the newlyweds were still dancing.

Ino hugged Chouji's arm and yawned, rubbing her swollen seven month pregnant belly, "Cho, my feet are killing me. Let's go home. They're lost in some other world."

Chouji nodded and patted her hand that rested atop his arm. "Yeah, they are. But, hold on one sec, k?"

She nodded and waddled over to sit at a nearby table.

Chouji walked over to the DJ booth and spoke quietly to the man a moment.

The man nodded and smiled proudly, displaying the song Chouji had requested.

The music changed as he returned to his wife.

Ino recognized the music and the voice that followed after and she smiled, shaking her head affectionately.

"Cho…"

He shrugged, "They always say it's their song. I mean he wrote it for Sasuke to hear and know he was still thinking of him."

The big guy shivered and rubbed his arms, "Shit like that gives me chills. It's pretty deep, you know?"

Ino smiled, she wasn't sure if deep was the right word but she was just happy to have a guy who appreciated the sweeter things in life. Weddings did that to a person, made them see all over again the reasons why they loved the one they were with.

He came over and swept her up into his big burly arms, "Now let's go home."

She giggled and nodded looping her arms around his neck. "I couldn't agree more."

Of course it was also nice to have a big strong man who could heft your fat swollen pregnant body up like it was nothing and make you seem like you still were a beautiful fragile flower.

She kissed his cheek and snuggled in to his chest as he headed for the exit.

Naruto watched his long time friend leave with pregger Ino in his arms.

"If I was fat and tired would you carry me?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head, "No."

"Even if I was pregnant?" Naruto asked almost sounding hurt.

Sasuke quirked a brow at the blonde, "If you get pregnant I'm selling your body to science."

Naruto laughed, "Fair deal."

He glanced around and saw that only a few people remained.

Sighing happily, he relaxed into Sasuke's strong guiding arms and swayed to the familiar music with him. The song echoed through the nearly empty hall.

"You're the muse in my life. When you leave I'll die. Will you keep me alive?"

"I like this song." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto nodded, "It's my favorite I ever worked on."

"Ever imagine we'd be here…doing this?" Sasuke whispered.

Again, Naruto nodded, "Mhm, all through high school like the weird little gay I was."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Moron."

"I'm serious though. I always knew I would only love you." Naruto insisted.

With a huff, Sasuke asked, "Ok, I'll finally bite. How? How could you know that?"

Naruto grinned at him, a tender gleam in his blue eyes, "You held the same emptiness in your eyes that I did. You were sad just like me, lonely just like me. I used to pretend you secretly knew I was like you and thought the same as me. But even if it wasn't true, and you didn't have a clue, like I now know you didn't, it didn't matter because by then I'd fallen for your handsome broody face like every other person in the world."

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's cheeks making his lips pucker out.

Sasuke slapped his hand away. "Moron."

The blonde laughed and leaned into Sasuke's chest, "I know. I love you too, Sasuke."

Smirking, Sasuke flicked Naruto's nose, "I didn't say that, I said you're a moron."

"Yeah but-"

Sasuke kissed him. "I love you."

Naruto's eyes doubled in size and his grin spread from ear to ear.

Suddenly nervous Naruto was going to morph into some foul creature the way he was looking and contorting his face, Sasuke tried to step away.

Naruto held to him though, "I never thought you'd say that to me…"

"Well, I did. So there." Sasuke muttered, never sure of how to handle the emotional sentimental side of Naruto.

With a light airy chuckle Naruto hugged Sasuke close and grinned, "Tonight, good man, you shall get the very best sex you ever could get."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Why's tonight any different?"

Naruto grinned, "Well for starters…wedding night? Ring any bells? Plus, I have been saving certain…talents meant only for the man who _loved_ me."

Sighing, Sasuke shook his head, "Moron…"

The bubbly blonde man laughed, the sound echoed through the now empty dining hall. The DJ had mysteriously vanished and no one else was around.

The song written for Sasuke was on its last line and fading.

"Cause I missed you so bad…I missed you so, so bad. And I need you so bad…I need you so, so bad. I need you so bad…"

Naruto grinned."Hm…empty hall with fancy tables and marble floors. Shall we start the honeymoon early?"

A smirk was his only answer as Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands and pulled him up for a soul searing kiss.

From one of Sasuke's hands, which were both placed possessively upon Naruto's jaw, around one of his fingers shimmered a thin barely visible red line; drizzling down, this incredibly lengthy red thread swept up around the newly married couple locked in the throes of passion as if tying them together, the other end of this nearly invisible red thread could be traced to where it was tied loosely around Naruto's corresponding finger.


End file.
